Something About Her
by GhostByNumber
Summary: A Oneshot KaiMariam fic. Tyson is having a reunion and Kai meets up with a certain bluehaired girl. What can a simple conversation lead too.....?


**Something about her...**

Tyson was having a reunion at his dojo with all the teams they had met along the way in the competitions they  
had been in. Hilary was of course chasing Tyson away from the food so that there would be enough for all the others  
at the party.

Kenny was sitting with Emily talking about some new computer-chip or something. And Max, well Max he was bouncing  
everywhere in the dojo because of a pound of candy he ate earlier.

Ray, he was talking with Salima and Mariah about teaching beyblading to little kids. Since Mariah and Ray taught beyblading in their village and Salima and her team-mates had decided to start a little beyblade school in Japan.

And at last but not least, Kai. He was sitting on the roof of the dojo with his eyes directed at the sky looking at the stars. He wasn't cut out for the whole party thing, he was more of a sit and watch the nature type of guy. He couldn't even believe he was actually here at the party.

Kai was watching the stars as a voice came in range for his hearing, he looked down from the roof and saw a girl with dark-blue hair, a white skirt and a white tank-top. She was sitting in a chair in the garden while humming a gentle tone. He couldn't keep his gaze off her, there was something about her that seemed so familiar to him.

She looked up and noticed him staring at her, she gave him a little smile before getting off her chair and walking into the other part  
of the garden. Kai's eyes didn't leave the girl before she was out of his sight, he quickly jumped down and began to follow her.

When he walked through the little gate that lead to another part of the garden he felt something touch his back.

"Do you always stalk girls like this Kai?"

Kai turned around and got a good look at the girl that stood before him, then it hit him. It was Mariam, the girl he met a couple of years ago. She had grown a little and her hair a little longer, her body had gotten more lady like and her more eyes captivating.

"I didn't know it was you Mariam..." He answered back at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So i take it you don't like these things either?"

"Can't say that i do..."

Mariam bit her lower lip before walking over to him, she gave him a little pat on the back.

"Come on..."

Kai hesitated a little before following after her, they walked out of the dojo and began walking. He quickened his pace

a little so that he could catch up with her, she noticed this and smirked a little.

"So where do you wanna go?" she asked him out of nowhere.

"Uhhmmmmm...I don't know, the beach?"

She tilted her head to her side and thought about it for a second "Ok." she replied happy.

"So how have you been Kai?"

"Ok i guess, how about you..?"

"I have been fine, although the life at the village isn't that funny."

"So why don't you just get out of the village then?" He asked, making her turn around staring at him.

"Yeah, but then i'd have to leave all my friends and family."

"Yeah, but wouldn't they understand if you really wanted this."

"I guess, i'm just a little scared that i i leave i won't be able to make it out there in the world."

"You have many friends outside of the village don't you?"

Mariam shrugged and sighed before answering him.

"Well they aren't exactly the close kind of friends, just people i know if you know what i mean."

Kai nodded and directed his gaze forward, he saw the beach in front of him. The light wind blew over Mariam's hair making  
her look just like a goddess. Her smoothly tanned body glissening in the moonlight, she turned around and saw him staring at her.

Mariam blushed a little before walking down to the water, taking off her shoes she slowly walked in the wet sand making her body  
feel great. Kai followed her and took off his shoes making his way into the water, at first he thought it was a little cold but then he got used to the cold.

"You know, i could get used to this Kai." She told him confusing him a bit.

He stopped and took her hand to prevent her from leaving, "Then why don't get used to it then?"

Their eyes locked and their thoughts screaming for some action, Mariam took the first step. She leaned a bit forward making Kai  
follow her lead, their lips touched in a soft kiss sending jolts through their bodies. He took his hands around her waist to get a better  
grip on her, She quickly folded her arms around his neck, the kiss grew more passionate as they laid down in the sand.

They pulled away from each other in need for air, they were laying in the sand panting Kai on top of Mariam.

"Ok." She said out of a sudden.

"Ok what?" He asked out of share confusion.

"Ok to that i will get used to this, but only if i can stay with you..." Her puppy eyes aimed and ready for use.

If it had been any other girl he wouldn't have ever acted like he did, let alone talk to a girl in the first place. But something

in his mind told him if that he held on to her, his loneliness would go away.

"Sure." He answered making her smile and hugging him tight.

Kai blinked before wrapping his arms around her, every instinct in his body told him that that it was going to be a bumpy ride. But there was something about her that made her worth it...

**The End**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think of this little One-shot, i really need the feedback to see what i need to improve in my writing. **


End file.
